Love the way you lie
by FeketePillango
Summary: Pamela Cameron: egy lány, aki talán már el is felejtette, hogy mi a szeretet. A lány, aki elindult a leejtőn. Paul Lahote: a Pasi. Az, akit nem érdekel mások érzése. De mi történik akkor, ha ez a két ellentét életébe beleszól a sors is? Vajon Pamela bízni fog Paulban, vagy a mi kis vérfarkasunk megint elront mindent?
1. Előszó

**Szeretem az esőt. Mindig szerettem. Órákon át tudtam volna hallgatni, ahogy az esőcseppek lassan, ritmusosan hullnak a földre, és mindent magukkal visznek. Elmossák a rosszat, és nem marad más, csak a jó. Új kezdetet hoz magával...**

**Volt egy idő, amikor csak ez nyugtatott meg: az eső. Ő volt a legjobb barátom. Minden bajomat elmondhattam neki, és ő meghallgatott. Nem nevetett ki, és csúfolt olyan dolgokért, amikről nem tehettem, és nem indított hamis pletykákat rólam. Tökéletes barát volt... De sosem felelt. Ha kérdeztem valamit, sosem válaszolt. Nem adott tanácsokat, és nem vígasztalt meg, ha sírni volt kedvem. ****_Nem volt emberi._**

**Aztán egyszer azon kaptam magam, hogy már nincs is szükségem az esőre. Találtam egy igazi barátot, aki sosem árult volna el. De ugyan azon a napon hagyott magamra, amikor életem legádázabb ellensége úgy döntött, hogy visszajön az iskolába. És aztán... magamra maradtam.**

**_Teljes szívemből megutáltam őket. _****Azokat, akik elvették tőlem a legjobb barátomat és az ikertestvéremet. De akkor még nem is sejtettem, hogy megint visszakaphatom őket. És nem csak a testvéremet, és a barátomat, hanem még annál is többet... De akármennyire is akartam, nem tudtam szeretni. Nem, azok után, amiket velem tett... De a legnagyobb hiba, amit valaha elkövettem, az nem az volt, hogy beleszerettem, hanem az, hogy hittem neki.**

**„Soha nem fogok hazudni..."- a legnagyobb hazugság, amit életemben hallottam.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Leírhatatlan az a fájdalom, amit akkor érzek, amikor elmegyek egy tükör mellett. Mikor szembe kell nézzek annak a nőnek az arcával, aki megszült... Ő nem az anyám. Nem. Ezt a szerepet már rég elveszítette. Még akkor, amikor elhagyott minket. **

**Fáj, amikor a tükörbe nézek, de az ő arca néz vissza rám. Fáj, amikor apa szemébe nézek, és nem látok mást, csak fájdalmat. És fáj, amikor a saját testvérem nem hajlandó rám nézni, mert a család fekete bárányának hisz... Elegem van. Legszívesebben összegömbölyödnék egy sarokban, és a karjaimat figyelném, ahogy a vágásokból kibuggyan a vérem. Jobban tenném, ha most azonnal véget vetnék ennek a rémálomnak. Akkor nem éreznék se fájdalmat, se bűntudatot... Semmit. Ez lenne a legjobb megoldás. ****_Akkor nem éreznék semmit._**

**- Pamela, kész vagy?- ijedten kaptam fel a fejem Jared egyre jobban közeledő hangjára, majd újra a véres karjaimra néztem. Ha megint meglátja, hogy ezt csinálom, akkor... Nem. Azt nem hagyhatom...**

**Utoljára, mikor rajtakapott, nagyon megijedtem tőle. Az ajtóban állt. Nem csinált semmit, csak bámult rám, miközben a végtagjai egyre jobban remegtek. Nem kiabált. Meg sem mozdult. Perceken át bámultunk egymás szemébe. Aztán elfutott. Napokig nem jött haza. De mikor mégis visszajött, teljesen megváltozott: hosszú, gesztenyebarna haját levágta, tetoválás volt a karján, és úgy viselkedett velem, mint egy idegennel. Úgy, mintha nem is látott volna semmit abból, amit csinálok. Nem érdekelte, hogy velem mi történik. **

**Idegesen pattantam fel az ágyamról. A ruháim között keresgéltem. Valamivel el kellett takarnom a karjaimat. Nem láthatja meg, hogy mit művelek magammal. Lehet, hogy most nem foglalkozik velem, de nem akarom, hogy megint eltűnjön. És apát sem akarom kitenni annak a stressznek, hogy az egyetlen „normális gyermeke" eltűnjön... Mindig ezt mondogatta. Jared volt a normális gyerek, én meg... Hát nem is tudom, hogy mi vagyok.**

**- Nem! Még nem öltöztem fel.- reméltem, hogy a hangomból nem hallatszik ki az idegességem. De miért is nem volt az ajtómon zár? Egyetlen árva ajtón sem zár?- Végre.- suttogtam, amikor a kezembe akadt egy kék tréningfelső. Felvettem, és tétovázva kinyitottam az ajtómat.- Készen vagyok.- mondtam halkan. **

**Aznap, mikor Jared elfutott, minden megváltozott kettőnk között. Már nem voltam olyan magabiztos a közelében, mint máskor. Féltem, hogy megint elfut, és többet nem jön haza. Ő meg már alig akart hozzámszólni. Már nem is tekintett a testvérének... De nem mondhatok semmit. Mert csak magamat okolhatom. Arról, hogy így hasonlítok ****_rá, _****és hogy Jared így megváltozott... Csak én tehetek mindenről. **

**- Van mivel iskolába menj?- kérdezte karba tett kézzel. Kerülte a tekintetemet. Nagyon ijesztő volt így látni őt. Semmi érzést sem volt az arcán. Tisztán láttam, hogy minél hamarabb túl akarja tenni magát ezen.**

**- Igen. Egy barátom elvisz.- nem hazudtam. Tényleg csak egy barátom volt: Jade. Egyedül ő értett meg igazán, és már első évben barátok voltunk. És mióta megkapta a jogosítványát, azóta ő vitt iskolába.**

**Jared nem mondott semmit, halványan bólintott, és elment. Mikor lement a lépcsőn, nagyot sóhajtottam. Miért nem kérdezte sosem meg, hogy hogy vagyok? Ennyire nem érdekeltem?... Néha már olyan volt, mintha csak lakótársak lennénk, nem pedig ikertestvérek. És apával sem volt jobb a helyzet: reggeltől estig dolgozott, és csak nagyon ritkán volt otthon. De a kis szabadidejét is Jareddel töltötte, így mindig úgy éreztem, hogy kimaradok valamiből... Hogy titkolnak valamit előlem.**

**Becsuktam az ajtómat, és az ablakhoz sétáltam. Láttam, ahogy Jared beül az autójába, és elhajt. Olyan volt, mintha teljesen egyedül élnék... Megráztam a fejem. Felkaptam a hátizsákomat, és letrappoltam a lépcsőn. A gyümölcsöskosárból kivettem egy almát, és beraktam a táskámba. Az órára néztem. Elhúztam a számat. Ha Jade nem jön tíz perc múlva, akkor elkésünk. Megint. **

**Motorzúgás hallatszodott, majd hangos dudálás. ****_Ott az ördög, ahol emlegetik.- _****gondoltam, és elhúztam a számat. Felvettem a hátizsákomat, és kisétáltam a házból. Behuppantam az anyósülésre, és nagyot sóhajtottam. Már megint kezdődött. Egy újabb nap, új hülye becenevek, és csúfolások. ****_Már alig vártam._**

**_- _****Kész vagy?- kérdezte Jade vigyorogva. Elmosolyodtam. Ilyen könnyű is volt neki... Nem érdekelte, hogy mit gondolnak róla mások, vagy hogy amit csinál, az nem mindig helyes. Egyszerűen élte az életét, és magasról szart rá a mások véleményére. Gyakran megirigyeltem azt, hogy ilyen felszabadult tud lenni. Azt, hogy őt a családja szereti... Talán ezért irigyeltem a legjobban. A szeretetért.**

**- Úgy is mondhatjuk...- ingattam a fejem.**

* * *

**A parkoló dugig telt. Minden parkolóhely megtelt, és a diákok fel alá futkorásztak. Kérdőn emeltem fel a szemöldököm. Nem lehetett minden nap ilyen izgatottnak látni a népet. Jade észrevehette az értetlenségemet, mert oldalba bökött.**

**- Nem érted mi?- nemet intettem. Megrázta a fejét.- Azt mondják, hogy ma visszajön az iskolába.- tágra nyílt szemmel bámultam rá. Nem hittem a füleimnek. **

**- ****_Ő?!- _****bólintott. Nem hittem el. Gyerekkorom legnagyobb ellensége, minden lány álma, és az én rémálmom vette a fáradtságot, hogy megtiszteljen a jelenlétével? Paul Lahote, maga az ördög? **

**Kiskorunk óra rühelltük egymást. Olyan volt mint a mágnesesség. Természetünktől fogva taszítottuk egymást. Néha már egészen úgy éreztem, hogy a pasi életcélja az, hogy megkeserítse az életemet. Aztán néhány hete, nem jött többet iskolába. Már azt hittem, hogy végleg megszabadulok tőle. Senkinek sem kívántam a rosszat, de azért néha én is tehettem kivételt...**

**De persze velem ellentétben, más lányok halálra aggódták magukat miatta. Túl sok mindent megadnak annak a szemétládának. Még a felét sem érdemelné meg annak, amit mások adnak neki... Azt a sok szeretetet... Mindenkit csak kihasznál! A lányokat egy éjszaka után lecseréli, és utána úgy viselkedik velük, mintha nem is ismerné őket.**

**- Pamela!- Jade ideges hangja húzott vissza a valósába. Megráztam a fejem, hogy teljesen magamhoz térjek.- Jól vagy?- kérdezte együttérzően. Szomorúan elmosolyodtam, miközben még mindig az ablakon bámultam kifelé. **

**- Tudod...- kezdtem.- Nem hiszem el, hogy egyesek mások szeretetét csak úgy eldobják, mások meg... Már el is felejtették, hogy mi is az...**

**- Mármint...- suttogta.- Paul és te? Ő számba sem veszi mások érzéseit, de neked csak egy töredéke is elég lenne, annak, amit ő kap?- kérdezte. Elvigyorodtam. Jade úgy tudott olvasni bennem, mint egy nyitott könyvben. Mindig tudta, hogy mire gondolok.- Na, gyere!- játékosan oldal babökött.- Elkésünk az óráról...**

**Elmosolyodtam. Talán mégsem lesz ez a nap olyan rossz, mint a többi. Annak ellenére, hogy Paul visszajött, még láttam egy halvány esélyt arra, hogy ez a nap ne változzon pokollá. De akkor még nem is sejtettem, hogy mekkorát tévedtem.**

* * *

Itt az első fejezet. Bocs, hogy csak most tettem fel, de nagyon lusta voltam... De azért remélem a következőt hamarabb fogom feltenni. :D


	3. Chapter 2

Szasztooooooooooook! Huh, na itt egy új fejezet. Már kezdek belejönni, úgyhogy remélem, hogy ezentúl hamarabb fognak jönni a feltöltések.

Köszönet a barátaimnak, akik bíztatnak, hogy fojtassam. Külön köszönet jár **Katának, **aki hivatalosan is az első kommentelőm. Millió puszi nektek!

* * *

**-/Pamela/-**

**Kémia. A legszebb tantárgy... A tanár szerint. Nagyot sóhajtottam, miközben Mr. Johnson- t figyeltem. A tanár fel-alá futkorászott a tábla elött, miközben a tantárgy „szépségeit" magyarázta. Lendületesen írt, kézírását ezer közül is felismertem volna. Mindig tele volt energiával, és kis termete miatt a diákok csak úgy nevezték, hogy: 200 Wattos Majom. Néha megsajnáltam... Nem tehetett arról, hogy nem éri el a „megfelelő magasságot"... Szokásához híven most is belemerült a kémia szépségeibe. Olyannyira, hogy észre sem vette, hogy mit csinálunk. **

**A padsorok között egy levelet adtak kézről kézre, egészen addig, amíg hozzám nem ért. Meglepődtem. Soha senki sem akart velem beszélgetni óra közben... Valójában soha sem beszéltek velem. Csak akkor szóltak hozzám, ha kicsúfoltak. Kérdőn emeltem fel a szemöldököm, és kinyitottam a levelet. **

**_„Miért nem halsz meg?! Menj, ásd el magad..."_**** Nagyot nyeltem. Tágra nyílt szemmel néztem közül az osztályban, egészen addig, amíg meg nem találtam, amit kerestem. Három lány röhécselt az osztály egyik sarkában. Mikor észrevették, hogy nézem őket, az egyik a tanárra pillantott, és írni kezdett. Rögtön megismertem. ****_Amanda..._**** Már lassan hat éve a „Legutálatosabb személy" címért verseng Paul Lahotével együtt. **

**Szőkésbarna haj, sötétkék szem, és tökéletes alak. Ehhez hozzáadunk egy adag gazdaságot, és kész is. Itt áll előttünk a tökéletes díva. Sok lány irigyelte, és mind a barátai akartak lenni. Kivéve engem, és Jadet. A saját unokatestvérével is megutáltatta magát... Leszakította a darab papírt, és azt is odapostázta nekem. Tétovázva vettem el.**

**_„Senki sem szeret. Jade is csak azért van veled, mert sajnál." _****Félve néztem vissza rá. Féltem, hogy tényleg igaza van. Nagyot nyeltem, mire elvigyorodott. A bal kezemmel akaratlanul is a karomhoz kaptam. ****_Igaza volt_****. Se apa, se Jared... És most már több mint biztos voltam benne, hogy Jadet sem érdekli, hogy mi történik velem. Ha érdekelné, akkor azt ő is tudná, igaz? Amanda tudja a legtöbbet Jaderől... ****_Igaza van._**** Egyszerűen haszontalan voltam.**

**Összegyűrtem a papírt. ****_Igaza volt_****. Ha nem vagyok fontos senkinek sem, akkor miért maradjak itt? Miért kínozzam magam? A halál hírtelen olyan csábítónak tűnt. Ott senki sem bántana. Ott nem éreznék semmit sem, és nem látnám mások arcán az utálatot. Csend... És feketeség. Csak ennyiből állna az egész... Nyugalomból.**

**Émelyegni kezdtem. A vérem a fülemben lüktetett, és úgy éreztem, hogy hánynom kell. Sírni akarta, de mégsem tettem. ****_Igaza volt._**** Mégis ki szeretne egy ilyen szerencsétlenséget mint én? Felszöktem a helyemről. Összekapkodtam a felszerelésemet, és behajítottam a táskámba. Nem érdekelt, hogy hányan néztek engem, vagy hogy mit sugdolóznak. Ki akartam jutni innen. ****_El... El akartam tűnni._**

**Gondolatban ezer féle ötletem támadt, hogy miként vessek véget ennek a nagy szívásnak, amit mások életnek neveznek. Egy golyó átfúrja a halántékomat... Nem, az túl nagy zajjal járna. Egy kés a szívemben... Az meg túl sok vér. Nem akarom tönkretenni apa házát. Egy szép, vaskos kötél, és egy jó nagy fa... Vagy sziklaugrás. Nem tudok úszni... Alakul. Mind a kettő jó ötletnek tűnt. Habár az arra járó gyerekek megijednének tőlem... **

**- Ms. Cameron!- hallottam Mr. Johnson hangját. Távolinak tűnt. Mintha valaki egy barlangba elkiáltja magát. Furcsán hangzott.- Ms. Cameron!- hallottam megint a tanárom hangját, de ügyet sem vetettem rá. Nagy léptekkel futottam ki az osztályból. De mégis az ajtónál megtorpantam. **

**- Női probléma...- motyogtam, mire az egész osztály röhögésben tőrt ki. Szinte láttam magam előtt, ahogy Mr. Johnson elvörösödik zavarában, de nem vártam tovább. Kifutottam az osztályból, az üres folyosókon át, egészen a lánymosdóig. Levegő után kapkodtam. **

**Lehajítottam a táskámat a földre, és lekuporodtam mellé. Egyedül akartam lenni a gondolataimmal. Hát most tessék, itt voltam. Újra elöntötték az agyamat a gondolatok. Miért nincs nekem sehol se nyugtom? Miért utál mindenki? Csak egy átlagos lány akartam lenni, mióta az eszemet tudom. Még kis koromban, szülinapomkor is csak azt kívántam: Bárcsak normális lehetnék... Hamar rájöttem, hogy ez nem megy ilyen könnyen. És hogy a szülinapi kívánság nem más, csak egy nagy hülyeség... **

**Valami nedveset éreztem az arcomon****_. Könny. _****Sírtam. Nem tudom, hogy meddig ülhettem ott, összegubózva. Csak egy dolgot tudtam biztosra: ****_Igaza van._**** Miért nem jöttem erre rá hamarabb? Talán tényleg az lenne a legjobb megoldás...**

**A csengő éles hangja visított a levegőben. Olyan tisztán és félreérthetetlenül... Szünet. Ezt jelezte. Szünet volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy vége az óráknak, és a diákok perceken belül elárasszák a folyosókat. Tétovázva álltam fel, de megdermedtem. A mosdó másik végéből egy arc nézett vissza rám. Egy fiatal lányé... Nem, nem is. A nőé, aki megszült engem. Barna hajam jobban hasonlított egy szénaboglyára, mint valaha. Az arcomon fekete csíkokban folyt le szemfestékem. Vörösre sírtam a szemem. **

**Szánalmas volt... Szánalmasan néztem ki. Most már értettem, hogy miért mondták azt, hogy Jade csak sajnál engem. Azok, akik nem ismerték anyát, csak egy szánalmas kislányt láttak. Mert ez voltam. Semmi több. ****_Egy szánalmas kislány_****... Nagyot sóhajtottam. Megengedtem a csapot, és jéghideg vízzel lemostam az arcom. Mikor megint felnéztem már csak a dagadt szemeimet láttam. Semmi festék.**

**A tréningfelsőm ujjával megtöröltem az arcomat, és pislogtam párat, hogy magamhoz térjek. Már hallottam is, ahogy a folyosón egyre nagyobb a kiabálás, és a beszélgetés. Becsuktam a szemem. Mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne az életem nélkülük... Néha elképzelem, hogy csak egyedül vagyok a világon. Olyankor megnyugodok. Nem kell megfeleljek a világ elvárásainak. Csak én vagyok, magamban... De valahogy a jelen eset nagyonis hasonlított a képzeletemre. Nem volt mellettem senki, magam voltam. De mégsem volt olyan jó, mint ahogy elképzeltem... **

**Kinyitottam a szemem, és megráztam a fejem. Felvettem a táskámat a földről, és leporoltam. Egy darabig csak ott álldogáltam. Nem tudtam magam rávenni arra, hogy megmozduljak. Miért voltam mostanában olyan letört? Mert utáltam az életem? Lehet. Mert senki sem szeretett? Valószínű. De ha ők nem szerettek, akkor én miért nem szartam le magasból az egészet? Ja, igen... Mert én egy bog szerencsétlenség vagyok.**

* * *

**-/Jade/-**

**Nem hiszem el. Remek. Egyszerűen remek. Nem hiszem el, hogy már megint ezt csinálták. ****_Amanda..._**** A név, amely megtestesíti magát a sátánt. Ha még egyszer a kezeim közé kapom, akkor ennek nem lesz jó vége. A fogaimat csikorgattam, miközben fel-alá futkorásztam a folyosókon. Már megint ezt csinálták...**

**Utálom Amandát. Pelenkás korunk óta utáltuk egymást. Mindig kitolt velem, és én húztam a rövidebbet, akkor is, ha ő volt a hibás... Hülye rokonság! Nem volt elég bajom, most még ő is rá rakott egy lapáttal... Írt egy levelet Pamelának kémia óra közben. Nem tudom, hogy mit írhatott, de amikor kijöttek az osztályból, Amanda arcán egy hatalmas vigyor volt, és Pamelát sehol sem láttam... Ki tudja, hogy milyen hülyeségekkel tömte meg szegény kislány fejét!**

**Mikor először találkoztam Pamelával, nagyon megsajnáltam. Egyedül volt, és félt mindenkitől. Csak azért, mert a „tesvére, és az apja" nem adták meg neki a szeretetet. Hát milyen testvér az ilyen?! Észre sem vették, amikor Pamela teljesen elveszítette a fejét, és vágni kezdte magát. Én nem laktam vele egy házban, mégis láttam, hogy valami nem stimmel... Egy idő után egészen megkedveltem. Már nem sajnáltam, mint az elején, hanem azért barátkoztam vele, mert jófejnek tartottam. Ő lett a legjobb barátom. De ha ezt is el merte rontani az a liba, akkor...**

**Mérgesen fordultam be az egyik sarkon. A kezeim egyre jobban remegtem. A napokban többször is elkapott egy-egy ilyen idegességi hullám, mikor a kezeim egyre jobban remegtek, és többet ettem a kelleténél. De ezeket letudtam annyival, hogy hamarosan itt a havi. Most különösebben nem is érdekelt, hogy milyen bajom volt, csak egy dolgot akartam. Minél hamarabb megtalálni Pamelát.**

**Ingerülten löktem félre azokat, akik az utamban voltak. Nem érdekelt az, hogy miket kiabálnak utánam. Ez egy sürgősségi eset volt az ég szerelmére! Ki tudja, hogy mit csinál Pamela? Milyen őrültséget követ el, az alatt az idő alatt, amíg én keresem? Csak abban reménykedtem, hogy nem csinál olyat, amit aztán majd megbánhat...**

**- Jade!- megtorpantam. Kérdőn néztem hátra. Azt hittem, hogy elég érthető volt az, hogy sietek, mert ez egy sürgős eset! De úgy láttam, hogy valakinek nagyon hiányzik egy jó kis verés...- Jade!- kiáltott valaki megint. Jobban körülnéztem, és akkor megláttam ****_őket_****. Azt a két alakot, akik nagy szerepet játszanak Pamela életének a megromlásában. Jared Cameron, avagy a világ második legnagyobb szemétládája, és a Legrosszabb Testvérek olimpiájának az első helyezete. Paul Lahote, a világ legnagyobb szemétládája, és seggfeje. Mind a kettő az őrületbe kergette Pamelát, ráadásul a tudtuk nélkül. És még ezek akarnak velem szóbaállni?! Nem volt elég, hogy az előző órám velük volt közös? Nem tudtak volna akkor beszélni velem?!**

**Forgattam a szemem, és megint elindultam. Próbáltam nem odafigyelni, ahogy folyamatosan az én nevemet kiabálják a hátam mögül. Komolyan felidegesítettek. Miért nem koptak már le? Ennyire nehéz a felfogásuk? Egyáltalán miért jönnek utánam. Kezdtem nagyon megunni.**

**- Mi van!- fordultam meg hirtelen a tengelyem körül. Nem számítottam arra, hogy szemben találjam magam velük. Ilyen gyorsan futottak volna?**

**- Velünk kell jönnöd.- mondta Jared karba tett kézzel. És a hangja olyan volt, mintha... Ideges lett volna?- Most.- tette hozzá, mire kérdőn emeltem fel a szemöldököm. Most komolyan azt hiszi, hogy velük megyek, csak azért, mert ő azt mondja?**

**- Nem.- vágtam rá, és megint megindultam Pamelát keresni. Hol lehet már? Nem bíztam benne, mikor egyedül volt. Ha valaha még egyszer a kezem közé kapom, akkor a világ legnagyobb fejmosását fogja kapni. Garantálom.**

**- De igen.- mondta a másik is. Hát persze, hogy ő is bele kellett szóljon. Nem is ő lenne, ha nem az övé lenne az utolsó szó... Ingerülten sóhajtottam, és meg gyorsabban mentem. Na már ha ez lehetséges volt. **

**Mikor azt hittem, hogy megszabadulok tőlük, egy forró kezet éreztem a csuklómon. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Paul az. És mikor azt mondtam, hogy forró, akkor tényleg ****_forróra_**** gondolok. Mint amikor a leves túlságosan is forró, de te már éhes vagy, és megkóstolod. Eléget. Pont ilyen volt: égetően forró. **

**- Azt mondtam, hogy ****_de igen._****- ismételte magát Lahote, nagyon lassan, és minden szótagot kiejtett, mintha egy gyereknek magyarázott volna valamit. De én nem vagyok gyerek az ég szerelmére! Próbáltam kihúzni a kezem a szorításából, de nem ment. Már nagyon reszkettem.**

**És ekkor olyat tettem, amiről nem is álmodtam volna: a mellkasomból egy állatias morgás szabadult fel. Paul tágra nyílt szemmel nézett engem. Nem tudom, hogy mit gondolhatott, de ahogy a szorítása meglazult, kaptam az alkalmon. Kikaptam a kezem a szorításából, és továbbmentem. Nem, már nem mentem. Inkább hasonlított az futásra, mint menésre. **

**A szememmel Pamelát kerestem, nem nagy sikerrel. Ilyenkor utáltam azt, hogy ő ilyen kicsi volt. Fél fejjel volt kisebb nálam, és ez most keresztbe tett nekem, mert nem láttam sehol sem. ****_Fene egyen meg!_**** Miért kell olyan kicsi legyél?!**

**Nem tesz jót nekem az idegesség. Minél többet kerestem Pamelát, annál inkább megfájdult a fejem, és szédültem. Már nem is igazán érdekelt, hogy a két szemétláda követ-e még engem. Nem. Annyiban hagytam, hogy, ha majd kedvem tartja, akkor majd később számolok velük. Pillanatnyilag fontosabb dolgom is akadt. Például Jared helyett megbizonyosodni arról, hogy Pamela NEM LESZ ÖNGYILKOS! Lehet, hogy túlreagáltam a dolgokat, de nem hinném. Jobban ismertem Pamelát bárkinél is. Tudtam, hogy mikre képes...**

**A szemem megakadt egy kicsi, sovány alakon. A mosdóból jött ki. Rögtön tudtam, hogy ő az. Odafutottam, és szembefordítottam magammal. Hosszú másodpercekig bámultam a szemeibe, míg végül tényleg megbizonyosodtam arról, hogy semmi hülyeséget sem csinált. Egyelőre. Pamela közelében sosem lehet 100 %-osan biztos az ember.**

**- Hol voltál!? Várj, erre már tudom a válasz. Mit csináltál odabent? HM!? Válaszolj már!- minden egyes szóval egyre hangosabban volt a hangom, míg már majdnem kiabáltam. Szinte észre sem vettem, hogy milyen erősen szorítom szegény vállát. Csak akkor engedtem el, mikor láttam azokat a nagy, barna szemeket, szomorúsággal megtöltve. Ooooooooooh, franc! Már megint mi történt?**

**Egy pillanatra megint megsajnáltam. Olyan védtelennek tűnt, mint egy kislány, aki elvesztette a szüleit egy bevásárlóközpontban. Már nem néztem rá olyan számonkérően, csak... együttérzően. De talán még ezt sem szabadott volna. Szinte sütött le róla, hogy: „Hahóóóóóóóóó. Egy fájdalommal teli lélek van a maszk mögött! Hát már senkit sem érdekel?!" Fintorodva nézett félre.**

**- Miért érdekelne?- suttogta. A reszketésem még mindig idegesített, és most mégjobban felerősödött. Miért érdekel? MIÉRT ÉRDEKEL? Ha most tudnád, hogy idegileg min mentem keresztül az elmúlt öt percben, akkor te sem ezt kérdeznéd! Köszönettel tartozol apuskám, amiért halálra aggódtam magam miattad! Akár mennyire is szerettem volna az arcába ordítani, nem tettem. Láttam, hogy nem lenne értelme.- Úgy is csak azért vagy folyton velem, mert sajnálsz engem...- suttogta, olyan halkan, hogy alig hallottam. **

**Vöröset láttam. Szó szerint. Minden amit láttam vörös árnyalatot öltött. Szédültem, és a gyomrom felfordult. Azon kaptam magam, hogy akaratom ellenére morgok Pamelára. Morgok. Állatias volt, mint egy vadállaté. Egyre jobban remegtem. MI A FENE FOLYIK ITT!?**

**Ekkor mintha mindent lelassítottak volna. Elöntött a melegség, és verejtékezni kezdtem. Hátulról valaki megragadta a karomat és kifele rángatott. Hátrakaptam a fejem, és tágra nyílt szemmel néztem Jaredre. Mi a jó francot képzelt? Hova ráncigált? De abban az idegi állapotban, már nem is igazán ellenkeztem. Mikor visszanéztem már csak egy pillanatra láttam Pamelát, amint ugyan olyan szomorú, bántott szemekkel néz rám. Aztán az utolsó amire tisztán emlékszem, azaz, hogy Jared átfut velem a parkolón, egészen az erdőig... Nagyon reméltem, hogy nem fog tenni semmi olyasmit sem, amit majd megbánhat. Mert ha valami olyan dolgot tervezett, akkor, mikor rendbe jövök, és nem leszek agyi-stoppban, nagyon megbánja... **

* * *

Na, remélem tetszett. Ha bármi kérdésetek van, szivesen válaszolok. Csak írjátok meg kommentben, ;) Mentem is írni a következő fejezetet! Csövi!


	4. Chapter 3

Sziasztok! Bocs, hogy ennyit kellett várjatok a következő fejezetre, de az utóbbi napokban nem tudtam megfogalmazni egy épkézláb mondatot... Aztán volt még az az apróság is, hogy két napig nem volt internetem... Na igen...

Ja, amíg el nem felejtem! **Kata**, remélem, hogy ez a fejezet válaszol a kérdésedre. ;) Na, csövi!

**-/Pamela/-**

**Lesütött fejjel sétáltam a folyosókon. Próbáltam kizárni a fejemből a nagy zűrzavart, ami körülvett. Három nap. Ennyi ideje foglalkoztat az öngyilkosság. Sok dolog történt azon a napon… Először is Jade kitörése. Még soha nem láttam ilyen mérgesnek, és nem tudtam hova tenni a reszketését… Aztán az, hogy Jared rángatta el tőlem… Végképp összezavar. Azóta nem láttam Jadet, és ha Jaredet kérdeztem, hogy hol van, nem válaszolt. De a legjobban annak örültem, hogy nem láttam Lahotét. Egyáltalán nem hiányoltam a jelenlétét…**

**- Nézzétek má`!- kiáltotta valaki hangosan a folyosó másik végéből.- Megint itt van...- tisztán hallottam, hogy vigyorog. Félve emeltem fel a fejem. Mostanában egyre többszőr hallottam ezeket. Nem volt itt Jade, hogy megvédjen, úgyhogy nyugodtan csúfolhattak. **

**Még szorosabban öleltem a könyveimet, ahogy elmentem mellettük. ****_Lapít. Lapít. Lapít._**** Reméltem, hogy nem fognak semmit sem csinálni, és hagyják, hogy menjek dolgomra... ****_Lapít. Lapít. Környezetébe olvad. Környezetébe olv-_**

**A könyveim nagyot suppantak a földön. ****_Franc. _****Tétovázva néztem fel. Egy pasi vigyorgott le rám. Ha jól tippeltem, akkor Luke, a focicsapat kapitánya volt. Nem tetszett a helyzet. Öt percen belül kezdődött az óra. Miért most akart velem foglalkozni? Nem lett volna jobb neki, ha az ebédszünetben intéz el? A folyosók lassan kiürültek, mi voltunk az egyedüliek, akik nem mentek be az órára. Nagyot sóhajtottam. Legugoltam, hogy összeszedjem a könyveimet. Pár pillanat múlva egy pár cipőt láttam magam előtt. Miért nem mentem el, mikor esélyem volt rá? **

**- Tudod...- kezdte, miközben legugolt elém, így velem egy szinten volt. Kerültem a tekintetét. Nem akartam, hogy lássa, hogy mennyire féltem tőle. Hiába mondtam magamban, hogy már nem is érdekel, mert az igazság az volt... Hogy féltem. Féltem attól, hogy megint szenvednem kell a fájdalomtól. ****_Féltem a fájdalomtól..._**

**Egy kezet éreztem az arcomon. Luke maga felé fordított, hogy lássa az arcomat. Elvigyorodott, mint egy róka, amikor sarokba szorítja a zsákmányát. Látta a szememben a félelmet. **

**- Te valójában szép vagy...- mondta. Kerekre nyílt szemekkel bámultam rá, és gombóc nőtt a torkomban. Tekintete egyre lennebb vándorolt a törzsömön, majd megint a szemembe nézett. Mit akart tőlem?- Csak az arcod... hát hogy is mondjam...- a fejemet jobbra, balra forgatta, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse az arcomat.- Elég ronda.- húzta el a száját.**

**Elkaptam a tekintetem. Hirtelen a föld nagyon érdekesnek tűnt... Még senki sem mondta nekem, hogy szép vagyok. És most a focicsapat kapitánya? Milyen szép is lett volna... De a baj csak annyi, hogy túlságosan is jól ismertem az ilyeneket. Luke volt az egyike azoknak a pasiknak, akik csak egy éjszakára szednek fel egy csajt... Biztos voltam benne, hogy valakivel fogadott, és most azért beszél velem. **

**- De tudod, ismerek egy elég jó fodrászt, és-**

**- Luke!- a folyosó másik végéből egy hangos kiáltás hallatszódott. Nagyon hálás voltam neki, akár ki is legyen az. Nem akartam tovább hallgatni a mondanivalóját. Biztos rá akart venni, hogy menjek fodrászhoz, fessem ki magam, öltözzek másképp, és viselkedjek úgy mint egy ribi... Csak azért, hogy ő nyerje azt a fogadást.**

**Luke ingerülten sóhajtott. Elengedte az arcomat, és a hang irányába fordult, miközben én összeszedtem a könyveimet. **

**- Mi van?**

**- Őt hagyd békén.- Felkaptam a fejem. Ezt a hangot olyan jól ismertem... ****_Jared..._**** De mit keres itt?**

**Ingerülten, nagy léptekkel közeledett felénk. A kezei remegtek. Miért remeg mostanság mindenki?... De most nem az volt a fontos. Tényleg meg akart védeni? Lassan álltam fel, a tekintetem egyszer sem hagyta el a testvéremet. Mintha attól féltem volna, hogy eltűnik... Hogy csak odaképzeltem.**

**- Nahát, nahát..- kezdte Luke. A hangjából tisztán ki lehet venni a szórakozottságot. Értetlenül fordítottam felé a fejem.- A nagy Jared Cameron veszi a fáradtságot, hogy idetolja a képét, és megmondja nekem, hogy mit csináljak?- Luke arcáról a vigyor egy percre sem tűnt el. Jared idegesen nézett engem, mikor megállt tőlem egy méterre. Nem mertem a szemébe nézni. **

**Luke hangosan elröhögte magát, a csípőmre tette a kezét, és közelebb húzott magához. Lesütöttem a fejem, és a hajammal eltakartam az arcomat. Nem tehettem róla, hogy kicsit elpirultam! Még életemben nem voltam ilyen közel másokhoz... Jared mellkasából egy halk morgás tört fel, és forró kezével elrángatott Luke mellől. **

**- Heh, szóval mostmár megvéded?- dugta zsebre a kezét Luke.- Három nappal ezelőtt, nem is érdekelt, hogy mi van vele, de...- vonta meg a vállát, és sarkon fordult. Nem mondott többet semmit sem, és ahogy néztem, hogy befordul a sarkon, tudtam, hogy igaza volt. Ha három nappal ezelött történt volna ez, akkor nem is érdekeltem volna... Mi változott meg három nap alatt?**

**Jared halkan felmordult, de a remegése már kezdett alábbhagyni. A kezemet a vállára tettem, és félve néztem fel rá. Mikor a szemembe nézett valamit láttam rajta, amit eddig nem. Együttérzést? Sajnálatot?... Nem, már megint ez az utálatos érzés! Nem akarom, hogy sajnáljanak!**

**- Jól vagy?- kérdeztem halkan. **

**- Igen...- jött a kurta válasz, és a földet kezdte nézegetni.- Most menny órára...- mondta, lerázta magáról a kezemet, és elviharzott. Értetlenül néztem utána. Egyszer segít, aztán faképnél hagy? Hát... Másra nem is igazán számítottam...**

**-/Jade/-**

**_Tikk... Takk... Tikk... Takk... _****A falióra már kezdett az idegeimre menni. Az ujjaimmal a faasztalt kopogtattam. Ha a múlt héten valaki azt mondta volna nekem, hogy egy asztalnál kell üljek ezzel a szemétládával, akkor kivágtam volna a díszhisztit, és ordibáltam volna. Ehhez képest, még magamat is megleptem, hogy milyen nyugodtan kezelem a dolgokat...**

**Ingerülten bámultam az asztal másik végén üllő hústornyot, ismertebb nevén Paul Lahotét. Sam konyhájába ültünk. Ő épp járőrözni volt. Én szívem szerint hazamentem volna, de még nem tehettem, mert, idézem: „Még nem tanultam meg uralkodni magamon.". Jó, elismerem, nem vagyok a legnyugodtabb ember a világon, de mégsem vagyok olyan mint Lahote...**

**- Abbahagyod végre?!- kérdezte ingerülten Lahote miközben az ujjaimat bámulta. **

**- Mit?- úgy döntöttem, hogy eljátszom a „boldog tudatlant", hogy Pault felmérgesítsem. **

**Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy jó, vagy rossz az, hogy vérfarkas vagyok... Jó, ott van a gyorsaság, erő, sosem fázok, es a kinézetről se feledkezzünk meg... Most komolyan! Az utóbbi három napban többet nőttem mint négy év alatt!... De most, hogy jobban belegondolok, lehet, hogy ezt is a „rossz" listához kéne soroljam, mert akkor most Pamela egy törpe lesz mellettem... **

**Na, és persze azért nem szeretem ezt az egészet, mert: éjjel-nappal járőrözünk vérszívókra vadászva, akiket még sosem láttam. Ha mérges vagyok, akkor rögtön átváltozok... És ez a kedvencem: még nem mehetek el innen, a kicsi piros házból, mert nem tudok uralkodni magamon. Szuper! Egyszerűen pompás! És azt még nem is mondtam, hogy Sam azt akarja, hogy maradjak távol Pamelátol. Mégis mit akar?! Hogy szegényke egyedül maradjon, és öngyilkos legyen? Hát köszönöm szépen, de ha tehetek valamit annak az érdekében, hogy Pamela normális életet éljen akkor azt meg is teszem.**

**- Nagyon jól tudod, hogy mit!- morgott, és pár pillanatig csendben maradt, hogy csak a kopogtatásom hallatszodjon.- Ezt!**

**Vállat vontam, mire Paul feje nagyot koppant az asztalon, és morgott valamit az orra alatt, ami nagyon úgy hangzott, hogy: „ Bakker. Mivel érdemeltem én ezt ki?!" Elvigyorodtam. Imádtam, hogy így kínozhatom Lahotét. Főleg, amikor mi ketten járőrözünk. Olyankor leginkább Pamelára gondolok. Így át tudja érezni, hogy min mentem keresztül, amikor Pamelát próbáltam vigasztalni miatta. Ideje, hogy szembesüljön annak a következményeivel, amit tett... **

**Egyszer Jared közelében is ezt csináltam. Mostmár tudom, hogy Jared nem a legnyugodtabb ember, mikor a testvéréről van szó... Röviden: Két napig egy elég szép heg volt a nyakamon. **

**- Szóval...- kezdte Emily, amikor bejött a konyhába.- Ma mit fogtok csinálni?- kérdezte, és elővett néhány hozzávalót az ebédhez. Már nyitottam is a számat, hogy mondjak valamit, de Paul megelőzött. **

**- Nem tudom, de nagyon remélem, hogy amikor Sam visszajön, akkor nem kell majd ezzel egy szobában üljek...- mondta hunyorogva, miközben rám mutatott. Remegni kezdtem. „Ezzel"!? Mi vagyok én? Egy macska, amit ki nem állhat az ember?**

**- Na ide figyelj Lahote...- álltam fel, és a mutató ujjamat rá szegeztem.- Ha nem akarod, hogy jól a seggedbe rúgjak, akkor jobban tennéd, ha-**

**- Ha mi? Hm?!- vágott közbe miközben ő is felállt. Sokkal jobban remegett, mint én.**

**Farkasszemet néztünk. Nem bírtam. Sőt, kifejezetten utáltam. Miért kellett nekem átváltozni?! Most egész nap ezzel az alakkal kell üljek, és ráadásul ha összevesznénk, akkor Sam az ő pártját fogná. Ezen a ponton éreztem, hogy felrobbanok...**

**- Hé!- mondta fegyelmezően Emily.- Ha verekedni akartok, akkor azt kinn csináljátok. Oké? Most takarítottam, és nem hinném, hogy a ház elég nagy lenne két farkasnak.- ritka volt, mikor Emily felemelte a hangját. Néha már teljesen röhejes volt az egész. Mintha egy nagy család lennénk: Mi vagyunk a rossz gyerekek, akik utálják egymást, Sam és Emily a szüleink, és Jared a nagybácsi, aki látogatóba jön. **

**Nagyot sóhajtottam, hogy megnyugodjak. Tényleg nem akartam Emilynek kellemetlenséget okozni azzal, hogy tönkreteszem a házukat. De ahogy láttam, Paul egyáltalán nem nyugodott meg. Rámmordult, és kiviharzott a konyhából. Pár pillanat múlva egy farkas vonyítása hallatszodott. Szóval átváltozott, mert már nem bírta tovább a bőrében... Már megint. **

**Megcsóváltam a fejem. Még mindig remegtem, de már nem fenyegetett annak a veszélye, hogy átváltozok. Odamentem Emilyhez. Már ha egész nap itt kell üljek, legalább valami hasznosat is csinálhatok.**

* * *

**Egy nagy kő esett le a szívemről, amikor Sam azt mondta, hogy elmehetek Jared-ékhez. Már annyira akartam látni Pamelát! De mégis, nem tartott sokáig a boldogságom: nem mondhattam el neki azt, hogy miért hagytam faképnél. Ha el akarnám titkolni, akkor arra rögtön rájönne. Nem mondhatom el, és titkolni sem tudom. Most mégis mit kellett volna csináljak?**

**Na de persze nem volt elég az én bajom, még Lahotéval is kellett számoljak... Sam a nyakamra sózta. Pillanatnyilag Jared háza felé sétálunk, és nem tudom kiverni a fejemből azt a gondolatot, hogy mit fog szólni Pamela, ha majd meglátja Paul Lahotét a házában... Hát igen, nem lesz nagyon elragadtatva a helyzettől, az már biztos.**

**Felemeltem a kezem, hogy kopogja a fehér ajtón, de félúton megálltam. Megfordultam a tengelyem körül, és Lahote szemébe néztem. **

**- Jó, szóval itt van néhány dolog, amit nem tehetsz, amíg itt vagyunk: Nem beszélsz, csendben maradsz, semmihez sem nyúlsz, amiről úgy gondolod, hogy a Pamelájé, és leginkább: csendben maradsz. Megértetted?- kérdeztem, miközben nagy levegőt vettem, mert ezt az egészet egy szusszal mondtam el.**

**- Nem vagyok gyerek Jade! Nem mondhatod meg nekem, hogy mit csináljak.- morgott, és remegni kezdett. Megint. **

**- Csak nem akarom, hogy valami olyat csinálj, amivel megbánthatod Pamelát.- mondtam, és megfordultam, hogy kopogjak. **

**- Nem is érdekel, hogy mit gondol rólam.- mormolta, mire én hátrakaptam a fejem, és hangosan felmordultam. Válasz képpen ő is morogni kezdett. Néha már az idegeimre ment ez a folytonos morgás. Egy idegen azt hihetné rólunk, hogy teljesen hülyék vagyunk.**

**Mikor a legjobban belejöttünk a morgásba, valaki kinyitotta az ajtót. Ijedten kaptam a fejem az ajtó felé. ****_Csak ne Pamela legyen az!_****- kiáltottam magamban. Mit gondolna, ha morogni látna? Többé-kevésbé megnyugodtam, amikor láttam, hogy Jared az. Ahogy ránk nézett, elvigyorodott. Karba tettem a kezem, és kérdőn néztem rá.**

**- Mi van? **

**- Semmi, csak...- kezdte, és félreállt az ajtóból, hogy be tudjunk menni.- Néha azon gondolkodom, hogy ti miért nem vésődtetek egymásba. Olyan egyformák vagytok.**

**= Mi van!?- mind a ketten egyszerre kiáltottunk fel. Én az idegességtől, és a szégyentől elvörösödtem. Jared még jobban röhögöt, na már ha ez lehetséges volt. Tétovázva néztem oldalra, hogy mit szól ehhez Paul. Ő sem volt jobb állapotban mint én. Olyan volt mint a főtt rák, és úgy remegett, mintha akármelyik pillanatban átváltozna.**

**- Erről beszéltem!- Hát... Örvendek, hogy legalább neki felvidítottuk a napját...**

* * *

**Kedves Kata!** Látom nagyon tetszik a történetem. Most komolyan! Egyedül te kommenteltél egész végig! (És ezt meg szeretném köszönni neked.) ;)

Ami Jade és Pamela barátságát illeti... hát nem árulhatok el mindent, de Jade minden erejével azon lesz, hogy ne változzon meg a kettőjük közötti barátság. Vaaaaaaaaagyis mindig fog találni kifogást, hogy láthassa Pamelát, még ha Samet fel is mérgesíti vele. Szerintem már így is túl sokat árultam el. ^.^"

A következő feltöltés kb. péntekre várható. Tudom, tudom, hogy sok van még addig, de nekem is kell egy kis szabadidő, nem? ^_^

Szóval, akkor remélem, hogy ez a kis levél minden kérdésedre válaszolt. **Szia!**


	5. Chapter 4

Megígértem, hogy ma lesz a feltöltés? Meg. Feltettem a következő fejezetet? Fel. Rövidebb, és rosszabb mint az előzö? Igen. Sajnálom, de valahogy nem állt oda az agyam az írásra... ^^"

* * *

**-/Jade/-**

**Mérgesen fújtattam, miközben lehuppantam a kanapéra. Pault, és Jaredet az ajtóban hagytam. Néha már teljesen elegem volt belőlük. A folytonos hülyéskedésük nem volt az ínyemre. Soha nem tudtak komolyan viselkedni. Tudom, hogy a lányok hamarabb érnek meg minden, de… De ha ezt a kettőt összeengedjük, rosszabbak mint egy egész óvodányi gyerek…. Hangos röhögés hallatszodott a konyhából. A szemeimet forgattam. Soha nem tudtak komolyan viselkedni.**

**- Miért duzzogsz? Hm?- kérdezte Jared, miközben leült mellém. Vállat vontam, és továbbra is csak magam elé bámultam. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Paul egy egész torony rágcsálnivalót szedett össze valahonnan. Ledobta őket az előttem lévő asztalra, és levágta magát mellém… Még besűjjedt alatta a kanapé.**

**- Pamela itthon van?- kérdeztem Jaredtől reménykedve. **

**- Igen, a szobájában van… asszem.- mondta, és elkezdte a tegnapi meccset kiértékelni Paullal. Próbáltam nem rájuk figyelni, hanem elgondolni azon, hogy mit is mondhatnék Pamelának, de nem igazán sikerült. Pont középen ültem, és teljesen úgy viselkedtek, mintha nem is lettem volna ott. Harmadik keréknek éreztem magam.**

**Még sosem láttam Pault ilyen felszabadultnak. Amikor velem van, akkor teljesen ideges, mérges, és egy nagy bunkó. Mikor itt van Jared is, akkor már elég jó fej. A szememet forgattam. Sosem értettem a férfiakat. Talán ezért nem volt soha pasim…**

**Megráztam a fejem, hogy kitisztuljanak a gondolataim. Eldöntöttem, hogy felmegyek Pamelához, de elöbb… Elvettem az asztalról egy pohár löttyöt. Nem tudom, hogy mi volt benne, vagy hogy kié volt, de szomjas voltam, és kész. De ahogy megéreztem az ízét, rögtön ki is köptem. Paul és Jared hangosan kezdtek röhögni.**

**- Mi van?!- sziszegtem, miközben egy marék chips-et tömtem a számba. Hogy lehet valaminek ilyen rossz íze?!- Mi volt ez az íze?!**

**- Sör…- mondta Jared, miközben a kanapét csapkodta. Tényleg nem értettem, hogy mi olyan vicces!**

**- A kicsi Jade nem bírja az alkoholt?- Paul…**

**- Mégis milyen kib****tt sörnek van ilyen íze?! Ennél még a szarlé is jobb!- kiáltottam, miközben idegességemben a számat dörzsöltem kíméletlenül.**

**- Talán kóstoltad?- röhögött Lahote mély hangján. Felmordultam, és felpattantam a kanapéról. Fogtam az első tasakot, ami a kezeim közé akadt, és a fejéhez vágtam. A tasak kihasadt, és a tartalma Paul haján, és ruháin kötött ki. Síri csend. Elég röhejesen nézett ki. Halványan elvigyorodtam.**

**Paul teljesen nyugodtnak tűnt. ****_Három... _****Magamban kezdtem számolni a másodperceket. ****_Kettő... _****Mikor fogja felfogni az agya, hogy mi történt? ****_Egy... _****Paul végtagjai remegni kezdtek. Ok, szóval mostmár tudtam, hogy mennyi időbe telik, hogy felfogjon valamit. Megszeppenve léptem vissza pár lépést, amikor felállt a kanapéról. ****_Franc! Ott az asztal... _****A fogaimat csikorgattam. Most mit kellett volna csináljak?**

**Még a gondolatot sem fejeztem be , már éreztem is Paul óriási kezeit a vállamon. Teljes erejéből meglökött. Éreztem, ahogy az asztal a hátam alatt összetörik, és hogy és tovább gurulok. Nekicsapódtam a Tv-nek, és minden egyes porcikám sajgott. Csillagok táncoltak a fejem felett, és forgott velem az egész világ.**

**Mikor kitisztult a fejem, egy nagyon mérges Lahotét láttam fejjel lefelé a kanapé mellett. Jared is felállt a kanapéról. Közöttem, és Paul között kapkodta a tekintetét. Várta, hogy mikor kell kirángatni valamelyikünket... Az asztal széttörve, a padlón kiömlött sör és rágcsálnivaló keveréke... De miért volt minden fejjel lefelé?... Nem. Hiszem. El. A nyakam egy elég fájdalmas szögben volt kitörve, és az egész súlyom ránehezedett. A lábaim az égnek álltak, és a kezeim a két oldalamon lógtak. Azok is elég fájdalmasan hátratörve. Lahote, ezt még megbánod...**

**Próbáltam valahogy felállni. Nem igazán sikerült. Addig fészkelődtem, hogy az egyensúlynak annyi volt, és én oldalra dőltem. Félig meddig feltápászkodtam, és a nyakamat súroltam. **

**- Mi a franc ütött beléd!?- félig sziszegtem, félig kiabáltam a földön. Paul felmordult, mire Jared a kezét nyugtatóan tette a vállára. Kezdtem elveszíteni a fejem. Paul kezdte ezt az egészet, és még ő van felháborodva?! Remegni kezdtem. Soha nem fogjuk bírni egymást. ****_Soha. A. Büdös. Életben. Nem._**

**_-_**** Mi a...- egy halk suttogás hallatszodott a lépcső felöl. Ez a hang... A fejemet lassan fordítottam oldalra. ****_Pamela!? _****Na, nem. Nem maradhat itt! Paul úgy reszket, mint a kocsonya, és én sem vagyok sokkal jobb állapotban. ****_Pamela... Nagyon szépen kérlek... Menj el!_**

* * *

**-/Pamela/-**

**Nagyot sóhajtottam, majd a fejemet kezdtem súrolni. Egész nap Jareden járt az agyam. Most akkor érdeklem vagy nem? Miért szólt közbe? És utána miért szaladt el? Megráztam a fejem. Legszívesebben üvöltöttem volna.**

**A földszintről hangos röhögést hallottam. Kérdőn emeltem fel az egyik szemöldököm, majd vállat vontam. Biztos csak Jared barátai jöttek át. Felálltam az ágyamról, és leültem az íroasztalomhoz. Nem fogok egész nap Jareden gondolkozni. Valami hasznosabbal is eltölthetem az időt. **

**Elővettem a matek füzetemet, és próbáltam rávenni az agyamat, hogy megértse a képletek lényegét. Pár perc múlva megint hangosan röhögött valaki. Felemeltem a fejem, és kérdőn bámultam az ajtómat, mintha az tudta volna, hogy mi történik lent.**

**- Mégis milyen kib****tt sörnek van ilyen íze?! Ennél még a szarlé is jobb!- Na ne! Ez nem lehet...**

**Lassan felálltam, és az ajtómhoz lopóztam. Nem lehet, hogy Jade itt van. Az ****_én _****házamban. ****_Jared_**** barátaival. Hirtelen síri csend lett. Lassan lépegettem a lépcső felé. Kilestem a sarkon, és a kezemet a számhoz kaptam. Majdnem elordítottam magam. Épp időben jöttem, hogy lássam, ahogy Paul Lahote fellöki Jadet. Jade az asztalra esett (és szét is törte azt), majd neki a TV-nek. Jared felállt a kanapéról, és Jade és Lahote között kapkodta a tekintetét. Jade mocorogni kezdett, és oldalra dőlt. Fél kézzel támaszkodott, a másikkal a nyakát súrolta.**

**- Mi a franc ütött beléd?- sziszegte Jade. Paul elindult Jade felé, és morogni kezdett, mire Jared a vállára tette a kezét. Mintha egy kicsit megnyugodott volna. A tekintetemet Jade, és Paul között kapkodtam. Mind a ketten folyamatosan remegtek.**

**- Mi a...- suttogtam, mire Jade félve nézett rám. Hogy hallott meg? Kerültem a tekintetét. **

**Jaredre néztem. A tekintetéből ki tudtam olvasni, hogy azt akarja, hogy menjek el. De nem mentem. Nem ma. A tekintetemet arra az egy személyre szegeztem, aki még mindig nem vette észre, hogy én ott vagyok. Mégis hogy merte ez a szemétláda?**

**Lassan mentem lefele a lépcsőn, a szememmel végigpásztáztam a nappalit. Kész katasztrófa uralkodott. Magamon éreztem Jade, és Jared tekintetét, de nem néztem rájuk, hanem egyenesen a remegő Paul Lahotéhez mentem. Úgy reszketett mint a kocsonya, és így, közelről, még félelmetesebbnek tűnt mint valaha. Komolyan: mennyit nőtt, amióta nem járt iskolába?**

**Megálltam mellette, és a tenyereimet ökölbe szorítottam. Eddig féltem tőle, és biztos, hogy ezután is fogok. De abban a pillanatban csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy milyen mérges vagyok. **

**- Egy dolog az, hogy az iskolában az életemet pokollá tetted.- az ujjaimon kezdtem számolni. Nem néztem a szemébe.- Aztán a testvéremmel kezdtél lógni. Aztán Jadel együtt eltűntetek.- magamon éreztem a tekintetét, de még mindig nem néztem fel. Inkább a kezeimet fixíroztam. De azt így is tisztán meg tudtam mondani, hogy nagyon reszket, és hogy minden szavamtól még mérgesebb lesz.- Aztán idejössz, és fel akarod falni az egész hüttőt.- az egyik kezemmel a körülöttünk lévő mocskosságra mutattam.- Aztán eltöröd az asztalt, és majdnem a TV-t is betöröd. Ezzel mind rendben volnék, ha.- Itt felemeltem a mutatóujjamat. **

**- Pamela, ne csináld...- hallottam Jade hangját, és a szemem sarkából láttam, hogy fél. De miért fél? Lassan felemeltem a fejem, és láttam, hogy igazam volt. Lahote tényleg engem nézett. Mérges volt... Nagyon mérges. Nem néztem a szemébe, de folyattam.**

**- Ha. Nem. Lökted. Volna. Fel. A. Legjobb. BARÁTNŐMET!- minden egyes szóval egyre hangosabb volt a hangom. A végére már teljesen ordítottam. De miért? Ez egyáltalán nem volt jellemző rám.**

**Valami forró csapódott az arcomnak, és a fejem repülve ment a másik irányba. A földön kötöttem ki. A kezemet az arcomra szorítottam. Nem hittem el. Paul Lahote megpofozott. A szemeimben könnyek gyűltek, de nem a fájdalomtól, hanem a méregtől. A fejemet Lahote felé fordítottam. Jared fogta vissza, hogy nehogy nekemszökjön. Néhány hajtincs a szemembe hullott, és éreztem ahogy a könnyem lefolyik az arcomon. **

**- Pamela!- kiáltotta Jade, és pár pillanat múlva mellettem volt. A kezeit a vállamra tette.- Jól vagy?- nem mondtam semmit. Paul Lahote szemeibe néztem. Ilyen szemétládát. **

**De valami nem volt rendben. Ahogy szembenéztünk egymással, mintha lefagyott volna. Nem reszketett, nem pislogott, és több mint biztos voltam benne, hogy még a légzése is leállt. Úgy nézett a szemembe, mintha én lennék a világon a legszebb dolog, amit valaha is látott. Imádattal. Úgy éreztem, mintha azok a barna szemek a lelkemig hatoltak volna. Aztán szomorúsággal, mintha megbánta volna amit csinált. **

**Elkaptam a tekintetem, és Jadere néztem. Jelentőségteljes pillantást váltottak Jareddel, aztán Jared elengedte Paul, és Jade hozzám fordult.**

**- Jól vagy?- ismételte magát. A szemem sarkából láttam hogy Paul még mindig nem mozdult meg, és aggódva nézett rám. Halványan bólintottam, és próbáltam felállni. És mintha Lahote... megnyugodott volna? Csak azért, mert bólintottam? Ilyen nincs. Ő biztos, hogy sosem fog aggódni az én épségemért. **

**Amikor felálltam, még mindig magamon éreztem Paul tekintetét. Oldalra fordítottam a fejem, de még mindig nem engedtem el az arcomat. Lahote megint remegni kezdett. Most komolyan emberek?! Mi ez a sok remegés?**

**- Seggfej...- sziszegtem, mire felmordult. Jared megmarkolta Paul karját, és kifelé ráncigálta. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam, mire Jade szorosan magáhozölelt.- Mi volt ez?- kérdeztem szipogva, mikor biztos voltam benne, hogy már nem hallják meg. Sírni volt kedvem.**

**- Semmi...- suttogta Jade nyugtatóan, miközben a hátamat súrolta. Az utóbbi napokban nagyon hiányzott Jade... Mintha az anyám lett volna. Mindig meg tudott nyugtatni.- Majd megtudod...- az erdőben egy farkas üvöltése vízhangzott... „Milyen drámai!" gondoltam, miközben a szememet forgattam.- Majd megtudod.**

* * *

Szóval, lehet, hogy **Kata** megkérdezné, hogy mikor lesz a következő feltöltés. Őszintén válaszolok: nem tudom. Csak a jövő héten jövök haza, és akkor kezdem majd írni az ötödik fejezetet. Két hét múlva(pénteken) el tudom képzelni, de az előtt semmi képpen sem... Na de mind egy. Remélem, hogy nem kell sokat várjatok. :D


End file.
